


cherry eyed

by retts



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Graduation, M/M, anime remix, enjolras is tsundere okay, second button
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>right now he's as tidy and put-together as enjolras has ever seen (or as much as you can look neat with a paintbrush stuck behind your ear). except for the fact that grantaire is missing the second button of his red jacket. the very same button that enjolras had hoped -- <i>baka</i>, enjolras tells himself angrily, already mentally composing a ten-page essay on the foolishness of putting so much meaning into a fucking uniform button that you can buy in any department store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cherry eyed

**Author's Note:**

> lolz enj and r would be a very awesome anime couple, actually

there is a cluster of girls around grantaire. enjolras stops, glares, scowls, and nearly does an about face when combeferre and courfeyrac suddenly appear out of thin air and frog-march him to where grantaire stands under the tree, laughing at something one of the girls says.   

grantaire spots enjolras before he can break free and his face lights up. it does things to enjolras' heart. probably bad things that joly will definitely have a prescription for. things like 'just go and talk to him already. he  _likes_ you. trust me. i'm the school doctor, not the damn counsellor!' 

'kami-sama!' grantaire greets with his mischievous grin, and enjolras politely shoulders his way to the front of the girls who all give him annoyed looks. courfeyrac and combeferre stay behind, and enjolras looks back at them. courfeyrac gives him a double thumbs up. 

he can do this. he's led his debate team to the nationals. he's organised a school-wide protest against bullying. he's even chaired the school festival committee for the past two years and didn't die of stress. he can do this --

only, when enjolras is finally in front of grantaire, his infamous confidence leaves him. he swallows past a dry throat. grantaire has never been a particularly neat student, his tie always crooked or missing altogether, white shirt hanging out, one side of his collar standing up, and his red school jacket perpetually splattered with paint. 

right now he's as tidy and put-together as enjolras has ever seen (or as much as you can look neat with a paintbrush stuck behind your ear). except for the fact that grantaire is missing the second button of his red jacket. the very same button that enjolras had hoped --  _baka_ , enjolras tells himself angrily, already mentally composing a ten-page essay on the foolishness of putting so much meaning into a fucking uniform button that you can buy in any department store. 

grantaire cocks his head, eyebrows pinching together when he notices enjolras' fallen expression. 

'enjolras, what's wrong?' he asks, can dare ask, when enjolras can still see the tiny thread that once held the button to his jacket. 

'nothing,' enjolras says, brusquely, already turning away until he catches sight of grantaire's face. now it's grantaire who looks crestfallen. 'i was just. i wanted to say congratulations, senpai,' enjolras hastily backtracks, chanting  _bakabakabaka_ in his head. 'for graduating. i didn't think you actually would. i mean, come to the ceremony. not that you'd graduate.'

his face is fuming, and even worse, enjolras can hear courfeyrac snicker behind him. 

one of girls lets out an impatient huff and leans towards grantaire. 'senpai,' she says coyly, pointing at grantaire's jacket, 'you were about to say something about your button? who's the lucky girl?' she looks very hopefuly all of a sudden. enjolras resists the urge to stand in front of grantaire and scowl with his arms crossed. 

grantaire licks his lips, gaze darting to enjolras. he sticks his hand inside his pocket. 'well, i haven't given it away,' grantaire says slowly, 'because i'm not sure how the person i like is going to react when i give it to them.' a wry smile curls his lips. 'they might just throw it in my face because i'm just, you know, whatever.'

the one thing enjolras hates more than the idea that grantaire likes someone else is the fact that grantaire thinks he's not worthy of that person's affections. 

'then it's their loss,' enjolras cuts in, and his heart skips a beat when grantaire's blue eyes focus completely on him. 'because you're a good person, senpai. you're talented and smart and funny and kind of a pessimistic asshole sometimes but it doesn't change the fact that you're still amazing.'

there's a murmur of agreement amongst the girls and enjolras holds grantaire's wide-eyed gaze with determination, even though he's sure his face is pretty much on fire right now. 

'do you mean that?' grantaire asks quietly. 

enjolras gives a sharp nod. 

grantaire blinks, then blinks again, and he slowly takes out his hand and thrusts it at enjolras. his fingers unfurl. 

enjolras' breath catches. 'senpai...'

'you can have this,' grantaire blurts out, then grimaces. 'i mean, i  _want_ you to have this. i've liked you for, for quite some time now and i just. even if you don't want it, i'd still like the chance to give it to you.' 

there's a quiet moment where all enjolras can hear is the rushing of the wind and the blood pounding in his ears as he stares at grantaire's painfully hopeful, shy face. then the silence is broken by courfeyrac screaming, 'ike, enjolras!' and combeferre shushing him severely. 

his hand trembles as he reaches for the button, watching the way grantaire's face transforms into a blinding smile. 

'arigatou,' enjolras murmurs, heart pounding. the button is cool in his grasp and he tightens his fist around it. suddenly the world looks pink and red. 

grantaire laughs, an edge of relief in the sound, and he starts to take off his name tag, his school pin, the paintbrush behind his ear, the rest of his buttons and places them in enjolras' other hand. 

'nani -- '

'you can have _all_ of it,' grantaire declares, eyes bright and playful, 'but in return you have to go on a date with me.' 

enjolras gapes at him, then gives him a mock glare. 'i'll have to carry these home. my bag is full.' 

'then i'll carry your bag,' grantaire offers, pink suffusing his cheeks, as pink as the lips smiling at him, 'and i'll walk you home.' 

'yes, if you want,' enjolras agrees as casually as possible, even when he starts to mentally erase his previous ten-page essay and composes a new one on why walking someone home is ridiculous because he can go home by himself without help but it still makes his heart do a somersault. he can't look away from grantaire's smile. that's a good reason, right there. 

**Author's Note:**

> i read besanii's anime exr fic and fell in love and can't wait for the rest of the series. 
> 
> feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
